


bloodly, cruel fate

by fallensoul62



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallensoul62/pseuds/fallensoul62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a random poem so it's not based on any anime/manga character.<br/>*it wouldn't let me post it if I didn't tag a fandom*</p>
            </blockquote>





	bloodly, cruel fate

Love and faith,  
now forever beyond my reach,  
my life consumed with resentment and pain.

My soul full of sorrow,  
and blood-stained hands,  
I journey forward, my fate unknown to me.

With a restless mind,  
and a heavy heart,  
I watch the fire, afraid to sleep, afraid to dream.

A rustle of leaves,  
an evil presence behind,  
I come face to face with blood thirsty eyes.

My sword in hand, quick to strike,  
to find am clearly too late,  
fate decided that I shall die on this dark, starry night.


End file.
